Revival Of The Rose
by Crazy Fantasy Writer
Summary: Tanya Fengari is 2nd-in-line-to-the-werewolf-throne. What happens when she learns of her extraordinary powers and an accident rocks her entire world of its axis? SethxOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**Hi!**

**This is just a story that formed in my head while I choked on my cereal yesterday morning...**

**Okay Okay, I had the idea of this story formed in my mind for a while and I just never got around to writing it. Well I did, but I kinda lost the notepad in which I wrote the Prologue and the first few chapters. Then I found the notepad again and I realised that this prologue was way better than the old one by a mile. :)**

**So I began choking (while my nine-year-old sister laughed at me and was NO help WHATSOEVER) on my cereal -I was reading a fanfic by my fave author on my Blackberry while I was eating- and I was like "Hey, here's a weird idea, why don't I write my OWN story". So here it is. :)**

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't good. If I make any mistakes I'm sorry as well. And finally I'm sorry for the ridiculously long A/N.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does. and I worship her for creating Edward, Seth, Jacob Jasper and a lot more hotties :).**

* * *

**Prologue**

I've always thought about what death meant. How it would affect the people around me. How it could possibly change the future for me. If somebody close to me died, would it affect me?

Yet every time I tried to think of it, something was shadowing what I wanted to see. My visions were clouded. I couldn't see through the fog.

Then one day, I learnt of my extraordinary powers and I could finally see the future.

I didn't like what I saw.

I tried to run away from it. But the further I ran the closer it would move forward like a shadow that haunted me. I would wake up screaming from terrible nightmares and I would ponder- "Why Me?". Then came the accident.

I would be lying if I sad I managed to get through it on my own. I didn't because I was too weak.

I remember how the elders would sneer at my lack of strength, when I fell into a coma.

When I woke up I fell into a black void for 16 months. I was torn from the pain that ripped through my heart when I learnt of my parents fate.

The black void swallowed me. I tried to come up from the black ocean of pain. I would gasp for air but the water would pull me back down again. Nobody could save me.

Except for the person I've been running away from.

* * *

**Sooooooooo. Was it good, bad? Like it, Hate it? Please review. I crave your reviews like chocolate.**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi! :) **

**It's me again. I just wanted to thank 'EmliciousTwihard101' for being the first reviewer! I also wanna thank 'lida1233' and 'ritupun2' for second and third reviewers respectively. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**They were the _only_ reviewers. Do you know how sad this writer becomes when you don't review. VERY! **

**Anyway Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 1**

"When I first laid eyes on your mum-," My dad started.

"-It was like staring into the sun for the first time," I finished in a bored tone.

"And her eyes-," he started.

"-Were the dark depthed onyxes that captured my heart and stole my stole my soul," I drawled, rolling my eyes in the back of the car.

"Nope, the other way around. Her eyes were the dark depthed onyxes that captured my _soul,_ and _stole _my heart," my dad laughed, grinning as he took a right.

"Whatever" I sighed.

My mum, who was in the front passenger seat, grinned at the entire exchange- flashing her brilliant white fangs just as the sun began to set.

I rummaged through my rucksack and grabbed my Blackberry. I took my headphones and plugged them down onto my head. I was just about to go into my favourite playlist when I get a call.

"Hmmmmmm" I mumbled as I tried to figure out who's number it was.

Nessie? "Nah," I thought. I ready have her number saved as Loch-ness-monster. I smiled at the memory when I painted her forehead with black paint. I gave her a uni-brow and some Loch-ness side burns- all while she was sleeping might I add(it wasn't easy drawing on a half-vampire and _not _waking them up). And then Jake walked in (the next day) and said-"Uhhh, Ness? I really think we should take you to your Aunt Alice and make her get you cleaned up. I know you're going through a phase and everything but you really need to tone down on...Uh... _expressing _your individuality". Nessie looked into a mirror and screamed so loud that Jake fainted.

I was fine cause I had (cleverly) put on my headphones and listened to 'Black Widow' (on full volume) and then chose 'Timber' (on full volume) danced to it on 'Just Dance' on Emmett's Xbox.

Yeah, I was pretty proud of it. But her revenge I wasn't so proud of, when she figured out that it was me and NOT my brother Eric. (Eric went through hell and back)

I shuddered _that _memory. It wasn't one to remember with pride.

My dad caught me shuddering and asked, "What?"

"I just got a call from a number I don't recognise," I answered, "You probably won't either".

Declined the call and sighed when I heard to my dad's _totally-__un__expected__-outburst._

"It had better not be a boy," My dad said sternly, "and definitely not a human boy, you know better than that!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions honey," My mum said soothingly "you _know_, Tanya wouldn't do that. She's a Fengari after all."

I sighed again as I looked out of the window.

My name is Princess Tanya Fae Fengari, 2nd-in-line to the Fengari throne. I guess I'm not your average 17-year-old-girl.

**Sooooooo. Like it hate it, want more? **

**I want at _least_ 5 reviews for the next chapter to be put up. :) I found that many of you read it but you just didn't REVIEW. Please review and I will give you a virtual cookie to NOM on! :). Orrrrrrrrrr a SNEAK PEAK to the first 3 reviewers 0.o. **

**I know, I'm sooooo EVIL! But you guys still love me right?**

**5 reviews, that isn't too much to ask for is it? :)**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hi!**

**Here's the 2nd chappie. :)**

**I got 6 reviews for the entire story which is what I guess I was asking for...**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was born into a long line of noble werewolf and fae.

My Mum is a fairy. And no she isn't a pint-sized tinker bell who needs pixie dust from a huge tree that is almost always in harms way. But, a full sized warrior of the moon who basically looks after London and the rest of England. She mostly patrols at night but she uses her invisibility shield to stay unseen. All fae have a range of different powers that they all have. But only royalty- i.e. the Fengari clan- has special powers.

She's also part vampire (from a great-grandmother who I never met). And no she doesn't sparkle like a human disco ball. She does shimmer slightly like Nessie though. Also she _**is**_ a beauty to look at- unfortunately I am quite plain.

Auntie Rosalie ain't got nothing on my mum.

My mother doesn't need blood to survive she's only part vampire, she can live off human food as well.

But because she's a fae warrior she needs enormous amounts of strength to unleash at her disposal- therefore she drinks animal blood. So that's how we finally came to meet the Olympic Coven- the Cullens.

We were (in pairs) hunting a herd of Elk- which stunk like a skunk that had some bad sushi-It's _**just**_ an expression (which I have experienced before...)- when I ran into Nessie (she was physically 6 and I was 12). Jacob was there as well so he got all kinds of overprotective and wolfy pissed. Eric was there with me so of course he would get all:

ME ERIC, ME STRONG. ME PROTECT MY BABY SISTER FROM ANY DANGER. ROOOOOAAARRRRRR, ME CAVEMAN.

HOLY VAMP, if the Cullens and my parents hadn't ran into each other and came across us I SWEAR TO GOD, Eric and Jacob would have ripped each others' necks off.

It turned out that Alice was actually the Auntie of my Grandmother(on my mum's side). So my grandmother was Alice's niece. Alice made me call her Auntie 'cause if I called her gran or something she felt old.

Anyway, my dad is my mums cousin. Which I thought was incest but hey look at the Malfoys (Harry Potter) nobody complained about them did they?

Damn, I'm getting sidetracked.

My dad is a werewolf like Jacob, Sam, Embry, and them lot. My dad's mum _was _a Quileute but then she married into the Fengari clan. My dad is also part vampire form some ancient Great-grandfather who was killed by the Volturi.

AHHHHHH the Volturi. The Volturi was basically the parliament of the magical beings. Everything they did to enforce the rules had to be accepted by us. But then afterwards Aro-the dick-got all addicted to power and stopped consulting my family before _enforcing _the rules.

Of course he was punished by Grandfather.

Damn, getting side-tracked again!

Anyway, my dad has the same _vampy_ circumstances as my mum. So that's how they met, fell in love, got married, had my brother and eventually me. We're really happy together and I want it to stay that way forever.

But above all that, my parents are the King and Queen of the magical beings.

This made me fairy-vampire-werewolf-princess.

Wonderful.

Eric has the same condition as my father.

The funny thing is that-in the royal Fengari line-no female can be a werewolf and no male can be a faerie.

Except for one exception.

Me.

Whoop-dee-doo.

To make things worse I have _rare_ magical powers that have never before been seen in the Royal line of Fengari.

But the most horrible thing is that I can't date a human.

I must marry a _werewolf_ with status, power and good heritage.

Somebody like the devil himself...

Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Okay...**

**Like it, hate it please tell me in a review. I found that many of you read it but you didn't review! AGAIN! :(**

**I want ****_at least_**** 3 more reviews for the next chapter to be put up. I will PM a sneak peek for the first reviewer. :)**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Okay, I got reviews so thank you. Anyway sorry for the late chappie. I'm on school holidays so I didn't have enough time?- If that makes sense! :)**

**I got confused on the age of Tanya cause it needed to fit with Nessie and Seth soooooo YEAH. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The reason I cant date a human is because I could hurt them with my powers. I haven't been able to control my powers (YET) so with just one emotional slip- I could do something that I would regret for the rest of my existence.

Imagine I got upset with a human guy for... I dunno cheating on me- I wouldn't be able to stop myself in time to save him from-

-Lets just say I wouldn't be invited to his funeral.

It's sorta happened before...

It was just before Seth phased- I was 11 and he was 13; we were messing around in the woods. Then he teased me about being chubby and I got upset and tears began to swell in my eyes. I turned run because I never liked showing myself in weakness to others. Then Seth grabbed my arm to stop me and...and...an UNCONTROLLABLE...rage took over my body. Literally, I was _royally pissed._

And Seth said, "Whoa, calm down there Tanz. I was just joking"

Then I exploded. There was an excruciating pain and it felt like my bones were stretching a snapping. I could feel a dark aura emitting from me. Then there was darkness.

I woke up at Emily's and Sam's place. And...Emily told me that Seth was fatally injured and that he might never make a full recovery. She also said that it was a miracle he even survived and that he was probably still alive because he had werewolf genes. And after that Harry died and then Seth and Leah phased. Seth's injuries were healed due to some werewolf healing shenanigans. I was relieved but I never got over the fact that I had the power to do that. To almost kill someone. And then we moved and I never came back to Forks on visits. Well, until I met Renesmee. After that, I stayed with the Cullen's for a week every month for 3 years _**and**_ tactfully avoided Seth.

My powers are a beautiful gift yet a deadly curse at the same time.

Thus the lack of boyfriends I've had.

That, _**and**_ the contributing factor that my dad and Eric still see me as a friggin' eight-year-old in pigtails.

I mean, Dad, Eric for the love of all that is magical.

STOP IT.

I sighed again, looking at the sunset.

It was a soothing sight to a tired diplomat as my nineteen-year-old brother would say.

Holy Vamp even Grandpa would be proud.

Then, another ringing sound distracted me from my wavering thoughts.

It was the anonymous caller again.

They kept on calling multiple times and I kept on declining.

Then after about a solid 5 minutes of rejecting calls, I finally picked up- annoyed and about to give the caller a piece of my mind. That is, until I realised who it was.

Eric.

My mind kicked into overdrive, if I didn't know the caller ID, that meant that Eric was using his work phone.

Eric NEVER used his work phone.

This was serious.

I listened carefully to what Eric was saying, my heart pounding rapidly like a drum.

"Princess, tell Dad to turn around. RIGHT NOW!", he said quietly. A tone of darkness and a hint of anxiety coloured his voice.

"But why?", I asked.

"I'll explain to you when you get home- just tell dad you have to turn around- NOW!"

"What's wrong honey?", my mum asked, turning around to face me- her dark eyes were worried.

"Princess", Eric pleaded on the line, "I beg of you, tell Mum- they're coming for you and they want the 'Claves Ad Universum'"

"Honey, what's wrong?" my mum repeated seriously. her eyes were burning into mine.

"Mum", I whispered.

"Quickly!" Eric urged.

"They're coming for us" I said.

"They want the 'Claves Ad Universum'"

* * *

**Soooooo. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**And also I would like to ask you guys a few questions. o.0**

**When were you most angry during puberty- Teenage Hormones rampaging basically.**

**What happened? Why did you get angry? What did you break?**

**Review! :)**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi! :)**

**It's me again and I'm sorry for not posting for a while and disappearing of the face of the earth. I was over at my cousins' house. One is guy and the other is a girl.**

**The girl is like Alice. She took me to Calvin Klein, Prada, and Chanel (in Westfield) because she said I needed new clothes. She said I wasn't feminine enough and tried forcing me into mini-skirts that barely came halfway up my thigh. I ditched her in the changing rooms and my guys cousins and I (see I am grammatically correct) literally sprinted to Starbucks. She found us and ****_boy _****she was ****_pissed. :)_**

**Anyway, the internet was down at my cousins house so I couldn't update for agessssssss.**

**So I have merged two chappies for you!**

**Cause I am FABULOUS and you guys LUUUVVV ME! **

**Right guys?*tumble weed passes***

**Guys?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own the plot and Tanya**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I saw my mum's dark onyx eyes widen as a huge truck slammed violently into our car.

The glass on the windows shatter with the force of the impact. The car began to fall on its side, rolling off the highway and down the steep hill.

I began to scream as sharp glass cut into my arm, an excruciating pain shot like a wild-fire up my russet-brown skin (I got the russet-brown from a half sri-lankan-tamil/half Quileute grandfather).

Then, I couldn't feel anything. But my other senses seemed to have heightened.I could hear the car crash all around me and a terrible snap that echoed through the air. It didn't feel _**real**_. It was like watching a horror movie that I couldn't control- in slow motion.

The car finally came to a stop, my heart was pounding erratically. I saw dark red blood on the seat. Horrified I realised it was mine. Then the pain came and the darkness threatened to overwhelm me.

"Mum?...Dad?", I croaked even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Silence greeted me.

I let a tear seep through my eyes as I squeezed them tightly shut. The black void appeared and it wanted to engulf me.

I sobbed and let the darkness swallow me with one last thought on my head.

The Claves Ad Universum...

* * *

There was a golden light.

Well, it seemed like gold but there were loads of other colours. Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Orange, Yellow... and another colour that I couldn't recognise.

Every single time I tried to touch it, it floated away.

But... I could hear voices.

Mum... Dad... and somebody else.

"Hurry", they told me.

"Where to... Why?" I asked.

"You must" they answered, "It is your duty"

As soon as they finished speaking, the light drifted away to a distance and stopped.

I began to walk, cautiously almost, to the light and then picked up my pace when it drifted away again. A beeping noise surrounded my ears I ran closer and closer- but never being able to reach it.

"Wait...Stop!" I shouted. "Don't go!, please!"

Then a figure emerged form the light. She was beautiful, with long, brown flowing curls beneath a tiara of flower that were encrusted with jewels. She was wearing a trailing gown made of golden silk that contrasted well with her creamy- white skin.

But it was her eyes that hypnotised me. They were an enchanting emerald green, no blue, the indigo, purple, red, orange and finally topaz before repeating the cycle. Yet, the colour of her eyes wasn't all that caught my attention.

It was the huge depth of emotion in them that caught my eye. The age that those eyes held in that young face, it mesmerised me.

She smiled radiantly at me and said, "You must go now young one".

The beeping got louder and louder as the room filled with more and more light.

* * *

**Soooooo, like it? hate it? **

**Tell me your favourite bit in a review and I THE BUNNY QUEEN SHALL SPARE YOUR LIVES! ****Only kidding!**

**DO NO CALL ME RABBIT BECAUSE RABBITS AND BUNNIES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS... RIGHT?**

**I DUNNO SOMEBODY LOOK IT UP FOR ME! **

**SETH WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**** OR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT... DEPENDS ON WHETHER I THE BUNNY QUEEN SHALL WANT TO TORTURE YOU!**

**Sorry for my ramblings! My alter ego- The Bunny Queen took over for a second... OH NO! IT IS HAPPENING AGAIN!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW! I CRAVE YOUR REVIEWS LIKE THE BUNNY QUEEN WITH CARROTS!**

**LOTS OF LOVE AND VIRTUAL COOKIES SHAPED LIKE RABBITS...(OH NO I USED THE 'R' WORD!- THE HORROR)**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Happy New Year to all of you! As a present I have written 6 pages worth of writing- just for you guys. Can I get a Woot Woot?**

**Anyway, happy new year. I hope 2015 brings joy and happiness to you and your loved ones... BLAH BLAH BLAH...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I opened my eyes to a bright light and closed them to the stinging feeling. I opened my eyes again- slowly this time- and winced as I got used to the glare of the light. Then the scene finally came into focus.

It was a hospital room. This confused me. Why was I here? But then it all came flooding back to me.

The phone call, The crash, My parents.

I tried to lift my head up and gasped at the overwhelming pain. That, and the mind-blowing head-rush.

Oh right. The crash. searing pain like a white hot iron. Duh!

I tried moving my fingers- trying to work out the cramps. My whole body was aching. To take my mind of things, I studied the room. I realised was at the Fengari Group of Companies' medical school and hospital. Yeah... being a Fengari meant that you always had the big bucks spent on you.

Then... I got a vision. Not a whole scene- just flashes... images...

It was the lady, yet this time I couldn't see her face. There was a large sandy-coloured wolf standing before her- like a protector.

Then I saw Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady and the rest of the pack. The guys were all in human form but the were tense; ready to phase at any moment- ready for battle.

Then I saw the Cullens standing next to them.

Bella, Eddie-boy, Ness, Carlisle, Esme, Al, Jazz, Rose and Em- they were all there.

Everyone had a defensive stance with an offensive expression.

Bella was chewing her lip like the was no tomorrow. Edward and Jasper had looks of pure venom. Ness and Esme looked worried. Al and Carlisle looked calm. Rose looked pissed. And Emmett... well you know Emmett. He had a stupid smug grin plastered on his face- well _**of course**_ he was looking for a fight, this was _**Emmett**_ we were talking about.

After that, I saw the sandy coloured wolf and the lady (I still couldn't see her face)... standing in front of... no leading them all to... to...

* * *

"Tanya? Tanya! Princess? Can you hear me honey?," My brother asked, alarmed- snapping me out of my trance. My sight came into focus and the sharp, angular, Russett-skinned features of Eric (my brother) came before me.

"Eric," I mumbled, "I can hear you just fine, stop _**worrying**_ before you _**rupture**_ my eardrums and I see flying monkeys and an evil witch chases me for some _**fabulous**_ red shoes that happen to be _**way**_ overpriced"

Eric just blinked twice and laughed hastily.

"You know, you're in a _**hospital **_and you're _**still **_making me question your sanity as well as my morals of life" he chuckled.

"That's me!" I grinned weakly- not _**quite**_ getting the joke, "Your family Joker!"

Eric's smiled disappeared and there was an awkward silence, both of us didn't know quite _**what**_ to say.

The silence continued.

Luckily a doctor walked in and saved me from yet another awkward situation. I began examining my cast like their was nothing more interesting than the tiny plaster molecules that kept my cast in-

DAMMIT! I'm getting sidetracked!

I looked up at the doctor only to see...

Carlisle!

Okay.

What the FUCK!

What was_ he_ doing here?

"Carlisle?" I demanded with my eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No offence, but... WHAT ARE _**YOU**_ DOING HERE!"

"Nice to see _**you**_ after SIX MONTHS too" said a voice in the corridor, a voice I would recognise _**anywhere**_.

"Ness?" I asked, "is that you?"

"In the flesh" replied the voice as she stepped into the room.

And sure enough- there she was.

My partner in crime, My inspiration, My downfall, My muse, My worst distraction, My rhythm and blu-

Okay, NOW I was just quoting John Legend.

Anyway, there she was. My BFF- Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

"I guess you're not a morning person then" said Carlisle as he ran his skilled fingertips over my skull to make sure I didn't have a concussion or temporarily lose my sanity and see Ness in a palm tree skirt doing the macarena while having a fruit tower-thingy on her head.

Oh, What the hell. Who was I trying to kid?

_**You have officially lost it. Your marbles I mean. Yeeaaaahhhh that right! I knew what you dirty minded little Fengari thought because I am inside you!**_

**Okay conscience**.

**SHUT IT!**

_**I can't because I am youuuuu! Oh and the fact that the universe hates you.**_

**That doesn't even make any sense!**

_**Annnnnddddd you're having a emo-convo (emotional conversation for all you dummies out there) with your conscience.**_

**So?**

_***Sigh* 3... 2...1...**_

**HOLY SHIT!**

**I HAVE LOST IT BECAUSE I AM TALIKNG TO MY CONSCIENCE AND IT WON'T SHUT UP!**

_**Okay, now you're just scaring **_**me****_!_**

**Whatever happened to being normal?**

_**Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Your face! That's what happened! Anyway... you should stop talking to me because everybody is waiting for you to comment on Carlisle's comment.**_

I snapped out of it and looked at Carlisle.

"Oh, HA HA!," I snapped, "Very funny- please stop, your humour is killing me-Literally!"

"Woah!" said Emmett, walking I with that stupid smug grin plastered on his face and his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist, "PMS'ing BITCH much?-OWWWWWW!" he yelled the last part. "Rose! _**Why**_ did _**you**_ smack **me** across the head for?"

"For being insensitive" Rose said simply.

"Thanks Rose" I said and she smiled at me.

"Well you don't have a concussion and your vitals seem to be in order" said Carlisle. "Its a miracle you survived!- But I suggest you take it easy until the funeral" he finished.

"Wait," I said, "What funeral?"

He just looked shocked for a split second and then it was replaced by his cool and calm expression that he wore all the time.

"It seems Eric has yet to inform you of a few things" He said smiling sheepishly.

"Carlisle" I hissed, "Stop with the stupid charade will you! I'm _**tired**_ of _**never**_ knowing about _**everything**_! Everybody _**always**_ keeps things that _**always**_ have _**something**_ to do with _**me**_ away from _**m**_e! I'm _**not**_ a little girl anymore! I'm 17 for crying out loud! I _**know**_ what's out there! I _**just**_ experienced it! Stop _**trying**_ to protect me from_** everything**_, because- _**you know what?**_\- You're not doing a very good job of it!"

"**AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU**!" I yelled- making them all jump as I looked at each and every one of them, "**I'M ****NOT**** A LITTLE GIRL, SO ****STOP**** TREATING ME LIKE ONE**!"

I was soooooo pissed! I began reciting the Spanish alphabet backwards under my breath to calm down.

_**Cue... guiltiness.**_

**Holy cow!**

I looked at everyone and they looked so hurt.

"Oh Shit!" I mumbled "I'm so sorry...look I didn't mean it...I'm just... pissed!"

"Its okay" said Ness, trying to make me feel better. "I get pissed when they treat me like that as well"

"I'm sorry as well" said Carlisle "I can relate to your frustration- I really can- but it's not my place to tell you" he looked at everyone in the room, "And nobody else is in that position except for Eric"

Eric looked bewildered and shot Carlisle a look that said- I _**really**_ don't wanna be the one to do this.

"We'll give you some space" said Carlisle as he exited the room with Rose and Em in tow.

Ness was the last to leave.

"You're coming back to Forks" she said- it was more of an order that a question.

"Of course," I said.

"The pack can't wait to see you again." she paused, "You know... you should talk to Seth. He misses you. You haven't seen him in what- _**6 years**_? Give the guy a break. You know he phased when he was 15. He's _**quite**_ some eye-candy _**now**_" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the last part.

"I'll come to see the pack as soon as I'm out of this hell-hole. But the Seth part- ain't happening" I replied.

She sighed.

"Well I tried- I guess that counts for _**something**_" she mumbled as she left. "It's not _**my**_ fault she's so _**stubborn**_".

"I _**heard**_ that!" I yelled.

"I know! **That was the whole point**!" she yelled back from the corridor.

I turned to face Eric with a glare that could murder puppies.

"SPILL. NOW!" I spat.

He sighed and ran a hand through his silky black hair.

"Princess" He started, "Mum... and Dad... they didn't... they couldn't make it"

Now I_** knew**_ the universe hated me.

* * *

**Sooooooo like it? Hate it? What did you think of Tanya's crazy conscience?**

**Let me know in a review.**

**If you review I will give you a virtual cookie.**

**You know, I feel kinda pathetic when I beg you guys to review and you never do. **

**Well except for the occasional guest.**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Wow chappie 6 already! :)**

**This is a big achievement for me! :)**

***SNIFF SNIFF***

**Eight pages! Can I get a Woot Woot? :)**

**Anyway, read and review! PLEASE! I'M DYING HERE!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot and Tanya, Eric and her mum and dad**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I looked out of the window to see... green.

_**URGH**_

**What? Green is a very unique colour!**

_**Unique? - my ass is unique.**_

**I don't think you****_ have _****an ass. I mean you're me!**

_**Whether I have an ass or not is **_**none****_ of _****your****_ concern._**

**I can't believe I'm actually****_ having_**** this emo-convo with you- URGH! you're not even ****_real_****! Anyway, what's wrong with green?**

_**Yes. Yes you **_**are****_ having this emo-convo with me. Yes. I am real cause I'm you're conscience! Anyway, I love green- don't get me wrong, its a _****fabulous****_ colour- it's just that, when look at green I think of...boogies and vomit and baby poop._**

**I thought that vomit was the colour of whatever you ate?**

_**So is baby poop.**_

**Nah baby poop is yellowy brown- right?**

_**You should know.**_

**Hey! What's ****_that_**** supposed to mean?**

_**I'm just sayin' that you changed Nessie's diaper one to many times.**_

**Isn't it meant to be ****_Diaper_****_s._**

_**I'm not sure... ask Eric**_

I turned around to look at Eric- who was driving- and uttered the words that I regretted the second I heard them with my own ears...

"Hey Eric?- what's the plural for Diaper?"

Eric slammed on the breaks and I hit my head on the passenger-side-dashboard... hard! Then Eric just stared at me for like FOREVER!

"What?" I asked, "It was a serious question!"

"WHY\- might I ask- would you even _ask_ that question?" he asked.

"I was curious," I replied.

He just raised his eyebrows and asked, "Did you have one of those internal debates with yourself?"

"No" I lied, "Like I said- I was curious!"

"How would your thoughts even lead to-" He stopped.

"What?" I asked

"You know what?" he said

"What!" I snapped- annoyed.

"I don't wanna know anymore" he said.

"Oh, okay" I mumbled and Eric started the car again and we continued our journey.

**Well. This was... awkward...**

_**LOL!**_

**Oh shut up!**

_**What! It was funny!**_

**Now I know I changed too many nappies**

_**OH, so you're using **_**nappies****_ now?_**

**Yes, I ****_am_**** using ****_nappies_**** now!**

_**Oh... okay...**_

**Aren't you gonna ask me how I know I changed too many diap- NAPPIES!**

_**Yes...**_

**Well?**

_**Well What?**_

**Well what What?**

_**Well. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WELL' THE FIRST TIME YOU SAID IT!**_

**Hey! Don't yell! I'm sensitive!**

_**I don't give a FUCK if you're sensitive!**_

**Language, Conscience**

_**Oh shut up! You use worse than me and you know it!**_

**Well, my innocence was taken away by your language... **

_**-PFFFFTTTTTTTT**_

***Both conscience and Tanya laugh***

_**Okay. What did you mean by- 'Now i know i changed too many nappies'**_

**When i said what i said- that you just said**

_**Okay, NOW you're just trying to piss me off.**_

**Yeah...**

_**Carry on!**_

**I ****_meant_**** that the fumes- carbon monoxide- (from Nessie's diap- Nappies!) killed off my ****_normal_**** brain cells that made ****_me_**** the ****_completely_**** NORMAL person I was.**

_**Yeah... 'was'!-yeah, RIGHT- you never **_**were****_ normal to begin with! STOP TRYING TO PISS ME OFF OR I'LL GIVE YOU A FUCKIN' MIGRAINE!_**

**SHUT UP! DO YOU WANNA LISTEN OR NOT?**

_**I DO. I DO! I'm sorry carry on. **_

**Well... the normal brain cells died off and the lack of normal cells made... WAIT FOR IT... YOU!, MY DEAR CONSCIENCE!**

_**...**_

**Conscience? Conscience?**

_**THAT'S IT! I'M GIVING YOU A FUCKIN' MIGRAINE.**_

**I winced from the pain.**

**BITCH!**

_**Luv ya too hun!**_

**URGH! **

_**I'm sorry- say it!**_

**I'm sorry **

_**Mean it!**_

**I'm really sorry!**

_**OWN IT!**_

**I'M SORRY! I WOULD BE A LOST PUPPY WITHOUT YOU CONSCIENCE!**

_**That should do hun.**_

The rest of the journey continued like this until we finally arrived in forks. I hadn't been in Forks for quite few years. It was..._**greener**_\- If that was possible. It had been 2 months since the accident and my arm had healed completely. My arm still ached where it was broken- every now and then- but that was pretty much it. I mean _**Carlisle**_ was my doctor and he's the best you could get. The guy is like what- 700 years old? He's probably wiser than Dumbledore.

_**You read Harry Potter?**_

**Yes I have- I've read every single book. Haven't You?**

_**Well, DUH! Of course I did. I was forced to read it when a certain douche bag read it.**_

**You mean me, right?**

_**Well NAH!, Sherlock!**_

When we arrived at the Cullens' I couldn't help but make my jaw have some quality time getting to know the ground. I was in awe. It was just as I remembered it.

Then a pixie-like creature attacked me! It rugby tackled me to the floor. Alice. Of course. I swear to God that girl had way to much energy for a such a tiny creature!

_**I think she gets high on caffeine.**_

**That makes the two of us.**

_**We know each other so well!**_

**I know conscience, I know.**

_**Monkey see, Monkey do.**_

**That doesn't even make any****_ sense_****!**

_**I know!**_

"Tanz!" she squealed, "It's been too long!"

"Nice to see you again too Alice" Eric smirked.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Who are you again?"

"Me!?" He spluttered. "I... I'm...I'm Eric!, I'm Tanya's-"

"-Driver" I finished.

"Funny." She replied- playing along with me, "I don't remember you having a driver"

Eric was pissed. "That's 'cause I'm-"

"New!" I said cutting him off

"Oh would you shut up!" he yelled.

"Can it!, would you?" Jasper yelled rubbing his head as he greeted us outside, "Empath having a migraine here!"

"Sorry" We all mumbled.

Then Alice perked up and ushered us into the house.

"Come on! Come on!" she shrieked, "You're just in time for the 'welcome back' party!"

**Party?**

_**You're screwed.**_

**AH HA! That, my dear conscience, is where you are ****_sadly_**** mistaken. WE'RE ****BOTH ****SCREWED.**

_**Do you think the she-devil will notice if we attack her, leap over the recess-monkey-of-a-brother you have, tackle Jasper, high-tail it to Canada and live off Moose'**_

**Yes conscience. Sadly, Yes I do.**

"You are not going to attack Alice, leap over the recess-monkey-of-a-brother you have, tackle Jasper, high-tail it to Canada and live off Moose'" Said Edward walking into the room with Bella and Ness.

_**GRRRRRRRRR. GOD DAMN THE MIND-READER**_

"Nice to meet you too, conscience" Edward smirked.

_**Have I said that I hate him?**_

"Yep" said Edward popping the 'P'.

"Oh, the pack will be arriving in 30 seconds" squealed Alice- her glazed as she read the vision and the rest of the Cullens walked into the living room. The living room and the rest of the house was glammed up.

_**You know, I should give you a migraine for making me go throw an afternoon of pure hell.**_

**BITE ME!**

_**EEEWWWWWW. You're sooooo nasty that i wouldn't bite you with somebody- else's teeth.**_

"OHHHHHHH that's gotta hurt" chuckled Edwardio.

_**Lets name him that- Edwardio.**_

**This is gonna be a loooonnng afternoon**

_**You got that right.**_

* * *

**Soooooo. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! :)**

_**Mwahahahahahaaaaaa! I THE BUNNY QUEEN AM BACK!**_

_**REVIEW AND I SHALL SPARE YOUR LIVES!**_

_**IF YOU DO NOT THEN... I SHALL WATCH YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP!**_

_**YEAH! NOW YOU WILL STAY AWAKE MOST OF THE NIGHT WON'T YOU MY MINIONS!**_

**Whoops sorry!**

**The Bunny Queen took over for a minute there.**

**So... Tanya's conscience is very... unique! :)**

**What do you think of the latest chappie let me know in a review! :)**

**If you review I will give you a virtual cookie! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Sorry about not updating for almost a whole month! I got distracted with school, my crush, homework, etc.**

**Anyway, please review! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I sighed as I moved over to the punch. Alice had really gone all out. She even had Emmett DJ'ing. Of course all you needed to do to get _**Emmett**_ to do a favour for you, was to play a game on the Xbox with him and _**lose**_. After that he would be a happy caveman.

Then Alice and Nessie squealed. "They're here!" they shrieked.

I rolled my eyes. Alice was excited because the wolves would make the party even more _**wild**_. Nessie... well I have one word for you. _**Jacob.**_ Yep, that explained everything. Ness was head-over-heels for Jacob. Edward wasn't really happy about _**that**_. Well, he was a dad. But you had to give him credit. His daughter grew up _**pretty **_fast.

"Hey Ness!" said Jacob with a goofy grin on his face. He hugged Nessie and kissed her passionately while Edward flinched. Which I personally thought was disgusting.

_**Just think of where he put his mouth.**_

**I know! He probably had a bacon sandwich and some sort of greasy food that would make Nessie's mouth smell like dead BBQ animal.**

_**URGH!**_

**I know right.**

_**They are soooooo disgusting! **_

**Keep it PG!**

_**I swear to God! Get a room!**_

Edward hissed at that and growled at me.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Don't give that overprotective daddy shit to me! Have you noticed that they are sucking each others faces off! It's not my fault that they can't get enough of each other! You and Bella probably do way worse than that! Anyway, It wasn't me that said it, it was conscience!"

_**Throw me to the sharks why don't cha!**_

**Trust me if I could you would be served to them on a silver platter.**

_***Snort* I can imagine it now. Grilled English conscience drizzled in Fengari brain juice with a side of fried werewolf-faerie-vampire brain cells. Yum.**_

**Delish.**

_**I'm sure Jake would eat it.**_

**Pu-lease! He would take one look at it and-... DAMMIT**

_**What? What's wrong?**_

**HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING STUPID CRAPPY SHIT.**

_**What's wrong?**_

**Look!**

_**What?**_

**Just look you stupid conscience.**

_**What's wro- Oh. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!**_

**We're screwed!**

_**Correction my dear Tanya. You are screwed.**_

**I'm gonna take you up on that 'eating moose in Canada' offer.**

_**Let's bolt.**_

Edward gave Ness a look that said 'grab her'. I turned to run- my body coiled to spring when huge Bulky arms grabbed me.

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice. Jake. GOD DAMMIT!

"Jake let go of me before I re-arrange your face" I hissed.

Jacob smirked. "You _**really **_think that you can take _**me**_?"

"Yes!" I said indignantly.

He gave me a look.

_**No you can't. Even **_**I ****_know_**** that****_!_**

**Shut up!**

_**Okay.**_

**You know, ****_you're _****the reason for my low self-esteem.**

"Fine!" I said quickly. "Maybe I can't"

_**But I know someone who can...**_

**ERIC!**

I grinned and opened my mouth to speak until I got cut off.

"Eric is kind of _**busy**_ right now" Edward smirked.

Jacob grinned. "He's getting to know Emmett". And sure enough Emmett and Eric were playing 'Call of duty'.

"DIE! DIIIEEEEEE EMMETT! FACE THE WRATH OF THE ERIC-ANISOR! DIE, DIE!". Eric was very... _**enthusiastic**_ when it came to competitive games.

I gasped. I had been played.

_**Cue-stupid realisation.**_

**SHUT UP! YOU WERE JUST AS CLUELESS AS I WAS, YOU ****_PATHETIC_**** EXCUSE FOR A CONSCIENCE. YOU ARE MY CONSCIENCE! YOUR JOB IS TO WARN ME IF ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY OCCURS!**

**And ****now**** you realise how much of a contributing factor my comments are to your life.**

**CAN IT!**

**Sorry!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled. "YOU SET ME UP! THIS WHOLE PARTY WAS A PLAN TO GET ME TO SEE-"

I got cut off by a voice.

"-Tanya?" said the voice. "Is that... you?

SHIT. FUCK. CRAP. HELP ME EDWARD!

"No can do," Edward replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him and turned around.

Only to be choked in a bone-crushing hug. Man was he strong and I didn't even get to see him properly!

"Tanya! It's been so long! Why did you never come to forks" Of course he said this all while still enveloping me in a bone crushing hug.

"She did come to Forks" Bella said, giving me a stern look.

Have I mentioned she can be like a motherly figure- yet a complete Bitch at the same time?

_**Nope. Never came up.**_

**Quiet you. I'm still pissed at you.**

_**Again. **__**Now**__** you realise how much of a contributing factor my comments are to your PATHETIC, PATHETIC LIFE!**_

"What?"Seth said as he pulled back and I kept my head down, "Why didn't you come to see me?"

I breathed in and looked up at Seth.

_**OH BOY!**_

**What?**

_**HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING CRAPPY WHORES AND SHIT!**_

**uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Conscience...**

_**FUCKING LOOK AWAY TANZ! FUCKING DO IT NOW!**_

**But why?**

_**YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING REGRET IT!**_

**WHAT'S WRONG?**

_**LOOK AWAY! YOU STILL HAVE HALF A SECOND LEFT BEFORE YOU SEE HIS EYES LOOK AWAY!**_

**NO.**

_***SIGH* Well when you've got that stubborn little pout on so I guess my powers are rendered useless.**_

The whole emo-convo with conscience only lasted 3/4 of a second. But the 1/4 of it was totally worth it.

I looked into his eyes and everything changed. I heard both of us along with a few others in the room gasp. Alice smirked and said- "Even though I couldn't see it in my visions I knew it was gonna happen"- in a faraway voice. Everybody else sounded distant, everything was blurred and far away.

The only thing that was _**clear**_ was... Seth.

When I looked into his eyes everything shifted, gravity shifted, the centre of my earth was..._**him**_.

"Tanya... you're beautiful... you... I..." Seth stuttered.

"Seth I...You...I...I", I couldn't even form a_** stupid**_ sentence!

_**I warned you. But did you listen nooooooooooooo. Little Miss I'm-a-know-it-all-and-you-can-shove-your-advice-up-your-stupid-ass didn't listen cause **_**she****_ thinks she knows everything!_**

**I know i should have listened. I can runaway. Far away. I can reject the imprint.**

_**Edwardio talk some sense into the confused 17-year-old. Please.**_

"You can't reject the imprint. I've seen Jacob try and fail. I've seen Sam and Emily try and fail," Said Edwardio, "It's just not possible. It's like me staying way from Bella. But stronger".

"Well, _**You**_ did you it. AND you managed to stay away," I said wrapping my arms around me- protecting myself, "I can do that as well. Everything... will be... okay. I'm leaving for London tomorrow. Eric, book me some tickets for first class in the next 8 hours. I'm leaving. Sorry Ness but it isn't gonna work"

Seth was in a sort-of-trance but when he heard what I said he snapped out of it.

_**This is gonna be priceless.**_

**I should leave before he bursts shouldn't I? **

_**Yes. Yes you should.**_

"WHAT!" Seth yelled, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU'RE MY IMPRINT. YOU'RE MINE!" He growled the last bit possessively.

"Alright Seth. Let's leave," Said Jacob in his 'Alpha mode', "Now move, the girl needs her space."

"No." Seth hissed, "She's mine."

"Yeah buddy! She's ALL yours." Emmett started- he was probably making something dirty out of it like my friend from London called Diksha.

"All right kiddo," Said Eric, "Let's go and come back when Seth is less affected by the imprint pull"

"I'm Fine!" Seth yelled as he began trembling slightly, "Don't you DARE take her away from me! She's MINE!"

"No!" Jacob yelled as he lunged for Seth who had began to phase.

Jacob and Seth both phased and crashed through the living room window, nipping at each other as they slammed into the grass outside.

Embry turned to look at me. "Sorry Tanz" he said, "I guess it wasn't much of a welcome party, huh?"

"It's fine Emmie" I said shaking slightly, "It's not your fault it's mine. It always is. Even the crash. It was all my fault!" I sobbed.

Then Seth howled.

I gasped.

**He's hurt!**

_**Nah. He'll be fine. **_

**NO HE WON'T BE FINE! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR HIM YELP IN PAIN?**

_**Relax, Tanz. Just wait and see. Look he's coming now.**_

Seth walked in, shirtless. He was HOT! And so... PERFECT.

_**YAWN!**_

**Shut your trap.**

_**Affirmative.**_

Seth looked at everyone. "Can everyone step out for a minute?" he asked in his deep bass.

Everyone filed out and I turned to leave.

"WHERE -might I ask are you going Tanya Fae Fengari?" Seth asked.

I froze.

**Shit. Was I not included in everyone?**

_**No. No you weren't dumbass.**_

**Don't call me a dumbass you... you...**

_**Jackass?**_

**Yeah! That! Thanks.**

_**Don't mention it. I just lurrrvvve helping you insult me.**_

**You were being sarcastic right?**

_**Well **__**nah**__**, you shit head.**_

**I'm not going to comment on that.**

_**Good, 'cause you were about to get **__**owned**__**.**_

"Tanya?" Seth growled.

"I thought I was included in everyone" I mumbled, not looking up.

"We need to talk." He said in a low voice.

"About what?"

"About US Tanya"

"Seth. There is no us. There's only- you, me and conscience"

"Oh? That's not what you said when we were little."

"Seth. I was only 10! I had never held a boy's hand before you! It was and innocent crush Seth! Not a relationship worth an 'us'!" I said, exasperated.

_**Seriously? You had never held a boys hand before?**_

_**Hey! Don't give me that! I thought boys had cooties for the first 9 years of my life!**_

_**You know when I said you were slightly pathetic?**_

_**Yep, it rings a bell.**_

_**Well I stand corrected! You are completely and utterly pathetic!**_

"There could be an us if you didn't blame yourself for the past!"He yelled.

"Seth, my powers crippled you!" I shouted, "If you didn't have wolf blood- What would you have done! You would have lived mangled and crippled for the rest of your life! I'm disgusting! I did that to you and I couldn't stop it!"

"Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop! It's not your fault!" Seth yelled.

"You don't understand!" I began to sob, "Even my parents! All my fault! I'm not good enough for you! I'm a terrible person! Seth... please just... let me go-"

Then Seth crashed his lips down to mine, cutting me off. His lips moved over mine feverishly and i responded...eagerly. I needed this. I needed Seth. I needed him to make me feel better. As his lips moved against mine my resolved melted away, and I ran my hands through his hair enthusiastically. We pulled apart after a solid minute of snogging. I whimpered in protest, panting heavily.

_**Man! That boy has some serious snogging skills!**_

**I know... *SIGH***

_**I wonder if he'd do me a favour...**_

**Mine! BITCH STAY AWAY!**

_**Awwwwww! You're no fun!**_

"Stay," He sighed, "Please don't go."

_**Should I?**_

_**Give the guy a break.**_

_**Fine.**_

"Okay," I whispered, "But if I loose control of my powers- even ONCE- I'm leaving"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Okay." I whispered back.

As I rested my forehead against his, I realised something.

He's my future.

He's my everything.

Seth Clearwater.

Mine.

All mine.

* * *

**Sooooooooo. Like it? Love it? Let me know in a review**

**Love, Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hi! It's me again! Sorry for not updating in like... 2 MONTHS! I'm really sorry. Life was being... LIFE! So here's an update FINALLY! And I've made it EXTRA long to make up for it! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It all comes back to me. In the night the monsters return. They haunt my dreams. They star in my nightmares.

The dark fog creeps towards me. Towards the car. They grab it and the truck hits us.

I spin. Faster and faster. I can't hear anything, except for the ringing. It carries on, messing with my mind. I see the monsters. The evil. The dark fog grabs hold of me and the scene changes. The forest. A figure turns around, happiness etched in its features

It's Seth. Kind Seth. Beautiful Seth. Laughing Seth. Happy Seth. My Seth. Mine. All mine.

But the shadows. They're back. They engulf me. Swallowing me. Swallowing Seth. Swallowing my happiness. Swallowing everything. The scene changes again. We're at Seth's house. Sue- Seth's mum- is wailing in sadness. Wallowing in sorrow. Harry tries to comfort her. He looks at me in pain. Leah is emotionless. But there is fury in her eyes. Anger in her snarl. She looks at me and growls.

I step forward to the table where there is someone lying- mangled, crippled. Blood is everywhere. The salty, metallic scent burns my throat slightly. But all the emotion and pain leaves me when I see the face.

Seth. My Seth. Hurt. Poor Seth.

Happy Seth. Beautiful Seth. No more...

The scene changes and I'm back in the forest. The sun's glorious rays hit me. A figure turns around. Its eyes are blood-red. It shimmers. Diamonds have replaced it skin. A sickeningly sweet smell attacks my nose. My nostrils flare. Vampire. **Bad** Vampire. Danger.

I snarl and take a step back. The vampire smiles.

And in walks Seth. Mangled and crippled. I want to grab him. Take him away to some place safe. Away from danger. Away from **HIM**. Then the vampire speaks

"It's your fault," he says. "Your powers destroyed him, he will never be the same."

I step forward. I want to run my hands through Seth coal-black hair. I want to tell him that the vampires lying. But I can't.

He's right. I did this to him. I'm a monster.

"Join me, _**custos claves**_" says the vampire, "You will be forgiven for your sins, you could save him."

"Never" I spit at him.

Fury replaces the smug smile and he snarls and zooms over towards Seth. He grabs his neck and-

* * *

I woke up screaming. Esme rushed in and cradled me as best as she could while I thrashed violently in her arms.

"Seth!" I screamed, "Where are you? What has he done with you?"

Esme hushed me. But it only made me scream louder.

"Seth! Seth," I screeched, "Seth!"

More people rushed into the room. Nessie came over and grabbed my face in her smooth hands.

Nessie looked me in the eye. "Tanz! Calm down!"

"You won't be able to," said Edwardio, "Jasper can't so I doubt you will do much good"

I hadn't noticed Jasper's attempts to calm me down. I could feel the black void opening up again.

Then someone burst in.

The copper skin that seemed to radiate warmth and well-being, and the coal black eyes that seemed to swallow me whole, appeared.

Seth.

He rushed towards me and engulfed my in his heat. I closed my eyes and whimpered softly into the nape of his neck.

"Shhhhhhhh" He whispered.

"Seth" I mumbled, "I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked,

"It's my fault!"I yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said over and over again.

"Tanya. Sweetheart, you did nothing" he hushed, "It was just a dream, It's fine"

I opened my eyes and I looked into the dark orbs that seemed to swallow me. It was amazing how his eyes could make me feel this way. My legs were like jelly as I leaned into his embrace and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She woke up screaming!" replied Ness, "I don't know what happened. I was in bed with Jake and I woke up to her scre-"

"You were in where?, with Who?" Bella said fury lightly hinting her voice

**_Man this is gonna be funny._**

**I need a camera.**

**_Do you think they'll show up on the film?_**

**It's good to have you back conscience. **

**_Awwwwwwww. I luv ya too Tanz. But, seriously do you think they will show up on the film, 'cos I'm not gonna waste an hour's worth of listening to Bella yelling- when I could be doing something far more worth my time._**

I smile softly and looked up to see the ongoing storm brewing up in family paradise.

"Mum, it's just Jake!" Nessie sighed exasperatedly.

"Jake is a MAN!" Bella yelled.

"So is DAD! You don't see me shagging Jake in every corner of the house possible when I think my daughter isn't looking"

"I MADE SURE YOU YOU WEREN'T IN THE HOUSE!"

"Well clearly you weren't trying hard enough! Mum, Dad you both have mentally scarred me and RUINED my childhood! I'll never be able to look at that dinner table the same way again!"

Jake snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Bella and Ness at the same time.

_**You know what?**_

**What?**

_**It's at these times that I think that the bond between mother and daughter are the strongest.**_

**I know conscience. I know**

I looked at Edwardio who was glaring at me.

**I think he heard.**

**_Dammit! Curse you and your mind-reading skills._**

Edwardio growled and I smiled softly, my eyes starting to flutter shut.

"She's drifting off," said Seth in an echoey faraway voice, "I'm gonna stay her with her until the morning, she's got a big day ahead of her"

Everybody mumbled their goodnights and stepped out. I had been staying over at the Cullen's house for a while. Well, I guess mansion would describe it better- the place was huge. I was here and NOT at Seth's because 1) Seth was on patrol and he thought I would be safer here- and 2) Because Eric said i was staying at Seth's OVER HIS DEAD BODY.

_**You would have killed him just to get the deed done. What made you stay?**_

**The fact that I already killed my parents**

_**Tanya Fae Fengari! We have been over this subject and-**_

**Not now conscience! Save it for tomorrow. I'm too tired to deal with you right now.**

_**Stop calling me conscience! I have a name, you know!**_

**You do?!**

_**Yeah. **_

**Well what is it.**

_**...**_

**Hello? Internally speaking mind- you there?**

_**...**_

**Conscience!**

_**Elizabeth-Henrietta!**_

**...**

_**Tanz?**_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**URGH! Get over it!**_

**Okay, okay! I'm fine now. Calm yourself... *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**That's it! I'm stepping out!**_

Ness stayed behind and kissed my head, "Sweet dreams" she whispered and she stepped outside of my room.

It was funny. I knew I wouldn't have any nightmares because I was sleeping on the bed in Seth's arms. I would be fine. No nightmares. My Seth was here.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

I stepped out of my bathroom with only a towel to cover myself. Each of the Cullens had their own individual bathroom and I was no exception.

I looked to my bed and I squeaked. Seth. There on my bed. Fully clothed. Me, in a towel.

Seth turned around to look at me with a worried frown. "Is everything Alri-" He stopped and his onyx black eyes darkened- if that were possible. He looked at me with lust so obvious in his eyes. I gulped. He eyes swept over me and I shivered.

"Seth," I whispered my cheeks burning.

And then he snapped out of it. He turned away and the spell was broken.

"I'm sorry" He said, "I'll leave right now"

He got up and went to the door without looking at me. He stopped at the door as if he was going to do something but he walked out quickly.

I let go of my breath- I hadn't realised I was holding it- and sighed. I guess he really wasn't attracted to me. I went to my mirror and looked at myself. A girl who was russett-skinned with jet-black hair and onyx eyes looked back at me. It wasn't really surprising I thought. I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie or as pretty as Nessie. I was quite plain.

_**Honey, you're beautiful.**_

***Snort* You don't have to make me feel better Liz.**

_**Honey, don't get me started 'cause you KNOW I'll win!**_

**Fine. You win.**

_**Told you!**_

I put on my underwear and I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I then wrestled myself into a woolly sweater that made me look like a shape-less blob. I sighed. Well, today wasn't gonna be perfect. I hopped down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and began wrestling the orange juice carton open. I sat myself on a high-chair at the kitchen counter and continued my struggle with the stiff lid.

"Morning Honey!" Said Esme as she rushed into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards looking for ingredients.

"Morning!" I replied through a mouth-full of apple and orange juice. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hmmmm," Esme mumbled as she tip-toed to look in one of the high- cupboards. "Pancakes!"

"Yum!" I said.

"Tanya Fae Fengari!" yelled a voice.

I jumped and spilled orange juice all over myself. I groaned in defeat.

"How many times have i told you NOT to drink straight from the carton!" Yelled Rosalie as she walked into the kitchen in all her glory with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face

"Um... Never?" I said confused.

"I know," She replied her lips breaking into a grin. "I just wanted you to get RID of that AWFUL sweater" She said with a shudder.

"You could have just asked!" I groaned.

"Yes, but this was much more fun!" She laughed. "And anyway you never take any of my fashion advice!"

"Well I do THAT for a reason," I grumbled.

Esme set a plate of pancakes in front of me and I inhaled the heavenly scent.

Rosalie shuddered. "How do you EAT that?" she asked disgusted.

"Ummm... With my mouth?" I said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Rosalie just flinched and began examining her nails. I was happily munching on my pancakes when Rosalie scrunched up her nose.

"Look what the cat dragged in," She sneered.

"A whole lotta **HOTNESS**!" Yelled Jacob as he walked into the room. "Jeez Blondie, What crawled up **YOUR** ass and died?"

"Oh Oh! I know! I know!" replied Seth as he walked in. "Emmett's DICK!"

They both cracked up laughing and Rosalie snarled.

"Now, Now Rosalie put the claws away" said Esme soothingly, she turned to the boys with a harsher tone in her voice. "Boys how many times do I have to tell you! NOT when Tanya is EATING!"

Seth stopped laughing and looked at me. He blushed slightly. I then realised he was shirtless. Oh boy!

"Mind-reader in the living room!" Yelled Edward. "Tanya keep your thoughts to yourself... PLEASE!"

I blushed. "Turn it off!" Yelled Jacob, Seth, Rosalie and I simultaneously. We all looked at each-other and laughed. Edward mumbled about having no respect in this family and went of to play the piano.

"So, Tanz," started Jacob "You ready?"

I froze. "Ready for what?" I asked cautiously.

"Your first day of highschool?"

"SHIT!" I swore, my hand slapping my forehead. "I forgot!"

"No swearing!" yelled Esme.

"Well you better get ready! You're gonna make ME late!" said Seth.

"Wait. You're coming too?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm enrolling for senior and you're enrolling for junior year!"

"But what about the Quileute school?" I exclaimed.

"I moved."

I sighed. "Lemme change out of this sweater and get my bag" I rushed upstairs and into my room to find my bag packed and a another sweater on my bed. "Thanks Alice!" I yelled. I quickly changed and rushed downstairs.

"No problem!" she replied from somewhere in the house.

I rushed outside and got into Seth's car where Seth was waiting. I exhaled deeply.

We drove in silence until we got into the school parking lot. Seth parked into a space and then looked at me. Well... at my lips.

He moved quickly and all of a sudden his lips were on mine and my hands were tangled in his silky hair. I moaned softly into the kiss as his lips moved against mine in a fast rhythm. He pulled away and I gasped. I was breathing heavily and he pulled me in for a hug and he soothed my hair- which probably looked like a lion's mane.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" I breathed.

I pulled away and we both got out. I looked up at the building.

This was it.

Highschool.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! What will happen next? Sorry for the cliffy :) **

**Soooooo. LIKE IT? HATE IT? Press that beautiful review button and let me know! I would really appreciate i if you guys reviewed cause it gives me an extra energy boost to writing more chappies. It would make me feel reaaaalllllyyy happy knowing that some people are ACTUALLY reading my story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Crazy Fantasy Writer xxxxxx**


End file.
